Hitmontop (Pokémon)
|} Hitmontop (Japanese: カポエラー Kapoerer) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 20 when Tyrogue's and are equal. It is one of Tyrogue's final forms, the others being and . Biology Hitmontop is a vaguely humanoid Pokémon capable of spinning on its head. Its main body is spherical and mostly blue with a brown triangular patch on its chest. It has short legs with white bands near the hands and feet. The feet are large, blue and have a circular brown pad on the underside. It has a skinny brown tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. Its head is round and brown with flat, curved extensions on either side and a single spike on top. It has a beady, black eyes and spherical hands with no digits. Hitmontop is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Hitmontop moves more quickly by spinning on the spike on its head than it does by walking normally. Capable of spinning at high speeds, it may bore into the ground similar to a drill. While spinning, Hitmontop delivers smooth, graceful kicks such as its former signature move, . As an , it is often found in towns and cities. In the anime Major appearances Hitmontop debuted in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. Hitmontop made his main series debut in Two Hits and a Miss, under the ownership of Chigusa. He assisted her in teaching students about making their attacks more graceful, among other tasks. Butch has a Hitmontop, which debuted in The Mystery is History. He made further appearances in A Parent Trapped!, A Promise is a Promise, Showdown at the Oak Corral, and Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!. One of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, Kai, owns a Hitmontop, as seen in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. He assisted their and in their battle against , but he was defeated by 's . A Hitmontop appeared in Pasta La Vista!, under the ownership of Terri. He was used to battle during an effort to rescue Master Hamm's Hitmonlee and Kyle's Hitmonchan. A Hitmontop appeared in Good Friends, Great Training!, under the ownership of . He appeared when Tierno revealed his team to , , and . Minor appearances A Hitmontop appeared in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally as one of the Pokémon participating in a street festival. A Hitmontop appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man! as one of the Pokémon seen at the Cianwood Gym. A Hitmontop appeared in Outrageous Fortunes, under the ownership of . It went up against Delaney's and lost. A 's Hitmontop appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Hitmontop appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from a . A Hitmontop was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Hitmontop appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Trainer's Hitmontop appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Hitmontop appeared in Borrowing on Bad Faith!. A Hitmontop appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. A Coordinator's Hitmontop appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. A Hitmontop appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. He was used alongside a for the Double Performance required during the . A Hitmontop appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon that could be caught during the Pokémon Catch Race. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hitmontop first appeared in Querulous Qwilfish, aiding the construction of the Battle Tower. Chuck used a Hitmontop to fight in Heckled by Hitmontop, but lost to his . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, borrows a Hitmontop to use in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Hitmontop that evolved from his Tyrogue in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Hitmontop is one of Bruno's Pokémon in the Pokémon League as seen in A Challenge to the Elite Four!. A Hitmontop appeared in Master the Strongest Move!! and in Pocket Monsters DP volume 1. Another Hitmontop appeared in Clefairy's Pokémon Center is Super Useful!? where it pretended to have evolved from Red's Tyrogue. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} or and evolve }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 25, Endless Level 56, Forever Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope (Post-ending)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Hitmontop Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Do Heun's Hitmontop|Korean|South Korea|55|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Do Heun's Hitmontop}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10||'}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- is a breeze to him. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= ( = ) |no2=237 |name2=Hitmontop |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Unlike and , none of Hitmontop's names in any language derive from famous people. * Hitmontop can learn more priority moves than any other Pokémon, with 14 and two decreased priority moves. * Though Hitmontop shares the Ability with , a Steadfast Tyrogue cannot evolve into a Hitmontop with the same Ability, as Steadfast is Tyrogue's second Ability and Hitmontop's Hidden Ability. Origin Hitmontop is based on a and a practitioner of . The fact that Tyrogue's and must be equal in order for it to evolve into Hitmontop is akin to how a top must be in equilibrium to remain upright. Name origin Hitmontop is a combination of hit, monster, and (a reference to spinning tops and how it fights, by spinning on its head). The name is also related to and , both of which have been parallel evolutions to it since Generation II. Kapoerer is derived from , a Brazilian martial art that often involves spinning one's legs in the air. In other languages may be from 郎 Láng, a character referring to young males |hi=हिटमनटप Hitmontop|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хитмонтоп Khitmontop|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Kapoera es:Hitmontop fr:Kapoera it:Hitmontop ja:カポエラー zh:战舞郎